


Breaking Locks and Stealing Hearts

by KelpieChaos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi just wants to be told he's a good boy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Medical Kink, Praise Kink, Sounding, a healthy dose of OOC-ness so that this works, aka Akira can't help using them and Akechi kinda sorta might like it, also, bottom!Akechi, fuck if I know I'm just the author, like you wouldn't believe, mild crying kink, mild pet name kink, mildly spoilery if you haven't gone through November yet, not that he'd admit it, probably at least, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: When Akira invited Akechi to break into Tae's clinic after hours for medicine, this isnothow he thought the night would go. He's certainly not complaining, though.





	Breaking Locks and Stealing Hearts

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

Akira didn’t look up from where he was picking the lock for Takemi Medical Clinic. “Tae said I could drop by whenever,” a quick grin as the lock finally clicked open, “she didn’t say that it had to be during normal business hours.”

Akira stood and gently pushed the door open. Akechi shuffled, nervous, behind him before following him into the clinic’s waiting room.

“I rather think that the timing of the invitation was implied. But I suppose since we _are_ already here…”

Akira felt Akechi come up close behind him in the dark as he paused in the hallway. Tae always had her medicines out and prepared when he came for his clinical trials, and he wasn’t actually sure where she stored them normally.

“Problem, Leader?”

Akechi’s smirk was audible and Akira could feel his teeth grind. Spinning around, Akira pasted his brightest, most annoying grin on and started nonchalantly walking backward.

“Nope! Why?” Akira let the silence settle for half a second, then, “Afraid of the dark?”

Akechi’s pleasant façade blanked for a moment, and Akira could feel satisfaction trying to draw his grin into a smirk.

“Don’t worry, Crow, I’ll protect you from any spooks and scary monsters that go bump in the night,” he crooned before spinning back to head towards the examination room. Akechi’s steps resumed following him after a few seconds, and this time Akira let the smirk take over.

The door to the examination room was locked as well, but this lock only took seconds to undo, being a much less secure mechanism than the one on the front door. Akira turned the light on for the x-ray viewer, casting the room in a stark white light, just dim enough to be muffled from the outside by the heavy drapes on the window. With the new lighting, the clinic looked nearly ghoulish, especially when compared to the midday light he was used to. Tae’s computer was missing from the desk, but everything else seemed to be in its place. Akira stepped further into the small room, trying to decide where to start looking. There didn’t seem to be any distinct spot that stood out, so, with a mental shrug, Akira just picked a random spot.

Akira glanced over his shoulder and beckoned Akechi further into the room. “I’m gonna start with Tae’s desk, Akechi. Why don’t you look in the cabinet?” A quick jab of the finger towards the piece of furniture to draw his attention to it and Akira kneeled down to start going through the drawers. Unsurprisingly, at this point at least, they were also locked.

Unfortunately for Tae’s security, Morgana had made sure he could pick any lock. It was only a second’s effort to pop the desk’s locks open. Putting his lock pick back in his pocket, he pulled the desk drawer out to reveal a mountain of paperwork. Akira whistled and muttered, “No wonder Tae looks so tired constantly if she has to file all these papers. I’ll have to bring her coffee more often.”

The next couple drawers only contained basic first aid paraphernalia, band aids and tongue depressors and such. As he moved to the other side of the desk, he heard Akechi grunt a surprised note and glanced up. It almost looked like Akechi was… blushing? But at what?

“What did you find?” Akira stood up and took the few steps necessary to see what Akechi was holding. But before he could see what it was, Akechi slammed the small case closed and shoved it back into the cabinet.

“Nothing!” Akechi’s voice came out almost a squeak, and he quickly cleared it. Almost normal sounding, he continued, “It was not anything useful for the Phantom Thieves, so I’ll just continue searching for the medicine you stated we were here for.”

Akira hesitated, watching how Akechi refused to meet his eye. He was _positive_ Akechi was blushing now. Playfully, he added a bit of a purr to his voice, drawing closer to Akechi to speak nearly in his ear. “Are you sure you don’t want to show me?”

At the hitch in Akechi’s breath, Akira let himself exhale softly just under the curve of Akechi’s jaw, careful not to actually touch him with anything except the warm air.

“It seems like you found something interesting. _Indulge_ my curiosity, won’t you?” He wasn’t sure if it would work, his heart racing like he was trying to ambush a shadow.

Akechi seemed to fight with himself, then swallowed hard and gently nodded. He glanced at Akira from the corner of his eye and gave a sharp grin. “Indulge you, hmm? I suppose someone with as, ah, colorful a background as you would not back down from this?”

The surprise nearly knocked Akira over, but the burst of heated _something_ that hit his veins kept him steady. Akechi wanted to vie? Well, two could play at that game. And Akira had gotten very good at sparring, both verbal and physical, since he had summoned Arsene.

Akira met his gaze and smirked with all of Joker’s confidence. “No, this really is just too interesting, sorry.” Pushing to close the distance between them and placing his hands delicately on Akechi’s hips, he continued, “Now, Akechi, be a good boy and show me what you found.”

Akira could feel Akechi shudder against him as he pulled the small case back out of the cabinet. He couldn’t seem to decide whether he wanted to lean back into Akira’s warmth or away from him. With another small shiver, Akechi settled just barely resting against his chest. Akira felt the muscles in Akechi’s back bunch and release, and he deliberately pulled Akechi closer, until he could feel Akechi’s body heat from chest to hips. Akira gently nosed into his hair, careful to keep a clear line of sight on the case.

“Go on then,” Akira murmured, “open it for me.”

Akechi hesitated, then leaned harder into him with a determined nod. Balancing the case in one hand, Akechi smoothly pulled the zipper open and unfolded the case to expose the gleaming instruments inside. Stainless steel rods rested on the velvet cloth neatly aligned and pristinely clean.

“Sounds, huh? That’s what’s got you all worked up?” Akira almost wanted to laugh. He had to wonder: why did Tae have these anyway?

But Akechi was standing still as a statue, only his stuttering breathing showing his rattled state.

Akira slowly rubbed Akechi’s back where his thumbs slipped under his vest, an instinctual move to try to relax his partner’s tense frame. “Did you want to try them? My ‘colorful’ background _has_ given me some experience with these. Though I’m not sure how much Tae would appreciate us taking advantage of her clinic like this.”

At that Akechi startled, pulling away and looking around as if just remembering where they were. Akira saw when rational thought jumpstarted again, sparking in the back of Akechi’s eyes and erasing the haziness his expression had taken on.

“Ah, no, you’re quite right. We should… we should leave.” Akechi ducked his face down away from Akira, his expression twisting with embarrassment and mortification before he could fully hide it. His hands jerked into action, zipping the sounds away with sharp, agitated motions. Akira placed a hand on top of his, preventing him from putting the sounds back in the cabinet. He looked up and locked eyes with Akira, going completely still once more and face blanking of immediate emotion.

Akira caught Akechi’s shifting gaze and held it, steady and calm. “Akechi, if you seriously want to leave, we can. But,” Akira smiled softly, dangerously, “but if it’s only nerves… then I’d really like to stay and see how you react with those sounds deep inside you. And look, we even have a convenient bed open, all set up for anyone that might need… assistance.” He felt the pulse in Akechi’s wrist pick up under his fingers, but didn’t push him any further.

Akira gave him a couple moments to decide, but Akechi just stared at him, completely frozen.

Disappointed, but not especially surprised, Akira let go of Akechi and sighed a quiet breath out _._ He backed up and started to move towards the door, giving Akechi his space back. “Well, let’s—“

“Wait!” Akechi’s hand grabbed his wrist, clutching it desperately tight and tugging him back around before seeming to run out of words. He looked lost for a couple seconds before his expression hardened.

Akira watched, surprised at Akechi’s sudden decision, as Akechi let go of him, turned to grab the sounds’ case, and marched over to the bed. He gently placed the sounds down before beginning to near viciously pull off his sweater-vest and shirt.

“Hey, whoa, calm down!” Akira caught where Akechi was struggling out of his shirt cuffs. “Look at me for a sec?” He slowly started to untangle Akechi’s shirt and find the buttons on the cuffs.

The look he got was more glare than anything else, as Akechi snapped, “What? Is this not what you wanted? Me, bare on this bed, at your mercy?” Akechi managed to get his wrists loose and dropped his clothes to the ground. He stood before Akira braced as if for an argument, flushed through cheek and chest.

Akira carefully reached for Akechi’s face, ready to move fast if he lashed out. “It is; I just wanted to do this first,” he replied.

He gently took Akechi’s jaw in the palm of his hand, the fight leaving Akechi as soon as his hand made contact and pink slowly covering his face again. Akira drew him closer, feeling Akechi’s hands lay themselves lightly on his chest, stopping with only a scant few inches separating them. “Okay?”

At Akechi’s mute nod, Akira pulled him in and brought their lips together.

The initial delicate connection burned away as Akechi gasped and twisted his hands into Akira’s shirt. Akira’s hands slid around Akechi’s waist again to settle at the small of his back and pull him closer as Akira delicately bit at his lower lip, soothing it afterward with his tongue. Akira could feel their hearts racing, their breathing nearly in synch but for the small, nearly wounded noises Akechi was making on every exhale.

Heat flooded Akira’s system, fanned by every twitch and sound that escaped Akechi. As they kissed, Akira maneuvered them so that he could slowly sit on the bed. Akechi barely seemed to notice being moved, desperately returning each press of lips and stumbling after Akira. The kiss broke as Akechi settled in his lap and the stiffnesses at their groins brushed, shooting sparks through Akira and causing Akechi to let out a low moan. Akira growled and pulled Akechi’s hips down, grinding up into him, watching as Akechi threw his head back with a gasp and feeling his hands tighten on his shoulders.

“Good so far?” Akira mouthed along the exposed collarbones in front of him, biting gently as he came across pale scars and paler freckles. He almost spared a thought as to how those scars came to be, before another press of hard cocks separated only by a few scant layers of fabric distracted him again.

Akechi gathered himself and tucked his face in the crook of Akira’s shoulder, his hips stuttering as he tried to keep Akira’s rhythm.

“Y-yes,” he managed, near smooth, “but I do believe I was promised more.” A sharp bite to the meat of Akira’s shoulder, and Akechi slipped off his lap to stand in front of him. With a knife-like grin, Akechi teased at his own belt. “Though I imagine that it may be difficult to continue with these in the way, hm?”

The challenge didn’t go unnoticed, or unmet. Akira leaned back and, with an indolent wave of a hand, said, “Get on with it then. If you want to get fucked in a public clinic so bad, that is.”

Akira hadn’t thought Akechi could flush any darker, but at his words, the color across his cheeks deepened.

“Really?” Delighted, Akira couldn’t help but ask, “Does the thought of doing this in a clinic do it that much for you?”

Akechi didn’t respond, biting his lip and blatantly refusing to make eye contact.

“I’ll have to remember that. Goro Akechi likes doing the dirty with medical instruments in deserted clinics.” Akira laughed as Akechi gave him a venomous look.

“Yes, thank you, now if you’re done mocking me? Besides, you don’t seem to be protesting our locale much yourself,” Akechi huffed, finally unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants and underwear down, revealing his hard cock. He carefully removed his shoes and socks and pushed the pile of clothes off to the side. “Move,” he took a step forwards and put a knee up onto the bed, “you’re in my spot.”

Laughing again, this time at Akechi’s embarrassed imperiousness, Akira raised his hands in surrender and got up to allow Akechi to lie down on the bed and settle on his back.

“Okay, okay, you got me there.” Akira gave him a couple more seconds to get comfortable before he clambered up between Akechi’s legs, forcing him to spread them and leave himself fully exposed. “Though, truthfully, I don’t think I could give up a chance for this view no matter where we were.” He winked at Akechi, ignoring the way he squirmed, before turning his attention to the sounds. “Now let’s see what we’ve got here…”

Opening the case, he saw that one side of it had a pull tab under the sounds. Pulling it, he discovered a small collection of one-use packets of sterile medical lube as well as a few individually wrapped sterile pairs of medical gloves. He grabbed a few packets of lube and a couple of gloves, holding them up for Akechi’s inspection.

“Those will certainly be useful,” Akechi commented, eyes focused on the gloves.

“Gotta at least make an attempt to be safe-ish about this,” Akira said. “Though I don’t see any alcohol wipes in here, gimme a sec.”

He set the kit down and got up to dig through the stuff on the desk. He could hear Akechi make an annoyed noise behind him, as well as a rustling that implied Akechi shifting on the bed.

Amused at Akechi’s blatant impatience, Akira nearly missed the pile of one-time use alcohol pads. He let out a sound of triumph and grabbed a handful. He quickly returned to his place between Akechi’s thighs, bouncing him slightly where he lay. Grinning victoriously, he showed off his prize.

Unimpressed, Akechi just harrumphed. “Are you quite ready, yet?” Akechi drawled. “I find myself becoming bored with this whole endeavor.”

True to his words, Akechi’s erection had gone mostly soft. Akira found that his own erection hadn’t gone anywhere though, the idea of messing with Akechi too exciting.

“The anticipation not good enough for you?” Akira snapped the wristband of one glove as he put them on. “That’ll make this easier at least, the sounds go in easier when you aren’t hard as hell.”

He reached for the sounds with an alcohol pad, wiping them down carefully and placing them down on the bed next to him.

“Though at least these are the perfectly straight ones, so feel free to get hard around them,” Akira grinned at Akechi, “that’ll just make it more intense when I pull them out.” A quick slicking of the first sound, and Akira was ready.

Akechi’s breath hitched as he watched Akira line up one of the sounds with his urethra, then caught completely as the first inch slowly slid in. “O-oh, oh god…” Akechi moved like he couldn’t decide whether to push towards the sound or pull away, and Akira put a hand at the base of his cock to hold his hips steady as he supported his cock.

“Don’t move, we don’t want this accidentally piercing anything delicate,” Akira said calmly, watching as Akechi’s hands twisted into the bedspread and pulled at it. Akechi made sharp, fractious sounds as Akira guided the sound deeper. “How’s that feel?”

“It’s – ah! – it’s not the most,” Akechi let out a breath edged with a whine, “comfortable thing I’ve ever felt.”

“But no pain?”

“No, no – mph – no pain.”

Akira smiled down at Akechi. “Good, you’ll tell me if there is.” Akechi nodded near deliriously. “We’re about halfway there.”

He let the sound move further and watched as Akechi broke out into shudders, his fingers flexing in the blanket he clutched. His flush covered his entire face and bled down over his shoulders and heaving chest. His hair was spread and tangling as he fretfully tossed his head from side to side, jaw dropping to pant every few seconds.

He was the most gorgeous thing Akira had ever seen.

Akira gently let the sound continue to drop until it settled at its deepest point, the wide, flat handle flush against Akechi’s slit. “There we go, all in,” Akira soothed, taking his hand off the sound to smooth it over Akechi’s thigh and letting Akechi breath and adjust. “Talk to me, tell me what it’s like.”

This time, Akechi actually whined. He opened his mouth to start talking before biting his lower lip and shivering instead. Akira watched this process repeat itself a couple times before he leaned up to catch Akechi’s chin and force him to face him. Though it was hot as all fucking hell watching Akechi fall apart, Akira needed him capable of at least basic communication.

“Akechi,” Akira said silkily, threateningly, “tell me what the sound in your cock is like.”

Akechi’s eyes made hazy contact with his. Akechi’s tongue absently wet his lips, and he took a sharp breath in, seemingly just realizing how close Akira was. “It’s…deep. It feels – _ah_ – feels like it’s all the way in my… my core.”

“That deep?”

Akechi just hums an agreement, losing focus again.

“Does it feel good?”

A faint nod.

“Would you like it to feel better?” Akira smirks as Akechi immediately snaps to attention.

“Better?” he repeats. “I… Yes. Please?”

Akira could feel satisfaction crowd his throat, turn his words indulgent. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Sitting back between Akechi’s trembling thighs, he trailed his hand possessively down the front of Akechi’s neck and chest. He let just the slightest hint of nails drag themselves as he went, feeling Akechi push up into his hand, and met Akechi’s gaze where he was tremulously holding up his head to watch.

“Remember: no moving.”

At Akechi’s nod of acknowledgement, Akira gently pulled the sound up, just enough to expose a centimeter of slick metal, and let it drop back down under its own weight.

Akechi’s head thudded hard back to the bed as he moaned a long, wounded noise. Akira felt a grin pull across his face, Akechi’s intoxicating sounds echoing through him and settling low in his gut. He held Akechi’s hips down securely as he repeated the motion, starting a steady, slow rhythm.

Akechi had begun to harden when the sound had fully settled, and the insistent motion of the sound quickly did the rest. The sound moved increasingly easier as precome joined the lube Akira had slicked the sound with, until it took nearly no effort at all to fuck Akechi with it.

Akechi’s whole body was tense and tremoring, and his breathing froze before matching the pace of the sound with a stuttering inhale. Each time the sound would fall, Akechi punched out an increasingly desperate sound, and each time it rose, he gasped for air like it was his last. His eyes had shut and his eyebrows had pulled together, overwhelmed and raw. His hands were clenched tight in the blanket under him, holding on like it was the only thing grounding him.

Akira couldn’t believe the vision Akechi made, taking the sound so nicely. Every noise made Akira wonder what other sounds he could draw out of the usually so in control boy under him. Every noise made Akira _desperate_ to do whatever he could to get those sounds.

Akira kept the pace up for a few more minutes, listening to Akechi slowly unravel, then let the sound come to a stop and waited for Akechi to relax. Akechi laid there, panting, for a couple breaths, then raised his head to give an inquisitive look to Akira.

“Why did you stop?” His voice was plaintive, and he released on hand from the sheets to shakily reach for Akira.

Akira took his hand, and gently massaged some of the tension from his palm. “I just wanted to know where you wanted to take this next.”

“Next?” Akechi asked, evidently too far from rational thought to realize what Akira meant. “This isn’t enough?”

“It can be,” Akira soothed. “If you want me to sound you until you come, I can,” a pause, and Akechi made a questioning noise, “or I can fuck you until you’re crying and messy.”

Akechi just stared at him for 2, 3 heartbeats, then pulled him up into a sloppy kiss. “That one,” he gasped, “The second one. I want that.”

Akira smiled into the kiss. “As you wish,” he replied.

He continued kissing Akechi, licking into the soft warmth as he reached to grab one of the extra lube packets scattered on the bed. Akechi wrapped his arms around Akira’s ribs, nails biting into his back as Akechi moaned, low and dark. Akira swallowed the sound and pressed closer, allowing his weight to press Akechi into the bed. Akira had never expected that the Prince Detective would be this accommodating and malleable in bed, but damn if he wasn’t enjoying it.

He gradually broke the kiss, dipping back once, twice more, then lifted up slightly to reach the pillow above Akechi’s head. He leaned back down to nose under Akechi’s jaw and plant wet kisses down his neck as he encouraged Akechi to lift his hips enough to slip the pillow under. He paused to suck a bruise over Akechi’s pulse point, feeling Akechi flinch away and then press closer, encouraging Akira to suck harder.

“ _Ah_ – “ Akechi gasped, “Akira, Akira, please!”

“Please, what?” Akira purred, “C’mon, tell me what you’re begging for.”

Akira saw embarrassment flash through Akechi’s eyes before he turned away, his flush darkening. While the reaction was cute, it wasn’t what Akira was looking for.

“Aw, c’mon, babe, haven’t you figured out by now it’ll only make you feel better to tell me what you want?”

Akechi’s gaze had jumped to him at the pet name, and Akira watched as he swallowed before nervously tipping his chin up to expose the long line of his throat.

“Will you, ah, will you… bite?”

“For you?” Akira grinned, surprise at the request rapidly melting into sharp-edged delight. “Gladly.”

As he leaned back down, he watched Akechi shift fretfully. He scraped his teeth down the exposed column of Akechi’s neck and felt Akechi freeze under him. Akira spent long moments just teasing the delicate skin under his teeth, winding Akechi tighter and tighter.

Finally, with a grin bordering evil, he pressed a kiss to the hollow at the base of his neck, the rabbit-fast pace of Akechi’s heart racing against his lips, and sunk his teeth into the side of his neck only just shy of drawing blood.

Akechi shouted a sharp noise, his entire body convulsing in an instinctive move, then went completely limp. He groaned out a long, languid sound, shifting to expose more of his throat to Akira’s teeth.

“Huh,” Akira rose up to see Akechi’s blissed out expression, “that really did it for you, didn’t it?”

Akechi just sighed out a hum, hands weakly kneading at Akira’s back and eyes falling nearly shut.

Akira was surprised to feel a dopey smile cross his face. Who knew Akechi could be so cute? He bent down and kissed Akechi’s relaxed half-smile, feeling him absently return the affection. He carefully nuzzled the side of their noses together and quietly asked, “Ready for more?”

He felt more than saw Akechi’s nod and pressed one more kiss to soft lips. Akira slowly sat up, catching Akechi’s hands as they fell and placing them up next to Akechi’s head. “Keep those there for me, okay?” he requested, pushing his wrists into the bed slightly.

He watched Akechi’s graceful fingers curl back into the bedspread, then turned his attention to the packet of lube he had grabbed. Tearing it open, he slicked his gloved fingers thoroughly. He pushed one of Akechi’s thighs up to his chest with his clean hand and held it there, opening him up. Akira leaned down to smear kisses down Akechi’s jaw as his lubed hand rubbed softly against his entrance.

Akechi shifted restlessly at the pressure, slurring, “’kira…?”

“Shh,” Akira soothed, “just relax for me. I gotta get you all nice and stretched if you still want that fucking I promised you.” He didn’t stop the mindful circles, dipping a fingertip gently into Akechi’s entrance irregularly every few passes.

Akechi’s brows pulled together in exaggerated thought. “Okay…,” he sighed out, relaxing again. “C’n I have a kiss?”

“You want a kiss?” Akira echoed, surprise faintly coloring his voice. He wasn’t really surprised at the question itself, but at the tone it was asked in. Akira found himself struck at the ease with which Akechi seemed to just…trust him. And by how _absolutely adorable_ Akechi was, loose and willing and nearly innocent _._ The boy planning his murder had no right to be this adorable, but Akira couldn’t find it in himself to be upset when he was the one to see it.

“Yes, please,” Akechi said, eyes drifting shut and chin tipping slightly up, towards where Akira hovered over him.

“Well, then who am I to refuse a sweet thing like you?” Akira breathed, closing the gap between them. Akechi stretched languidly under him, pressing closer in a smooth wave and yielding completely to his kiss. Smiling to himself, Akira trailed his tongue over the roof of his mouth as he carefully pushed his middle finger into Akechi.

“ _Oh_ ,” a small noise was punched out of Akechi, and his face drew into a vaguely puzzled expression. He squirmed and tucked his face into Akira’s shoulder as best he could without moving his hands. “…feels weird,” he muttered.

“Does it hurt?” Akira nudged his face into the side of Akechi’s head. He let Akechi erratically ride his finger, holding his hand steady as Akechi pulled away and then surged closer again.

Akechi hummed a negative, slowly finding a regular rhythm. “Doesn’t hurt. Sound feels tight, though.”

“Do you want me to take it out?” Akira hooked Akechi’s knee over his shoulder and started sliding his newly free hand towards where Akechi’s dick was twitching around the sound.

“No, please,” Akechi gasped as he ground down on Akira’s hand, “More?”

“I can do more,” Akira promised, relieved. “How about another finger?” He pressed the tip of his index finger to where Akechi’s body clenched around his middle.

Akechi seemed to process the question, then nodded rapidly, still pressed into Akira’s shoulder.

“Another finger it is, then,” Akira said. His hand held onto Akechi’s hips, stilling his motion, much to Akechi’s apparent disapproval, as Akechi immediately made a discontented noise. “Hush,” Akira instructed, “just hold still a moment so I don’t hurt you.”

All Akira got in response was an annoyed huff. Rolling his eyes, Akira pulled his finger out and the pressed in with two. Akechi fell back onto the bed gracelessly, focused on where Akira filled him. Pain tinged his expression, and he panted as Akira knuckles slowly met his ass. Akira leaned down and lapped the sweat off Akechi’s collarbone, listening as Akechi’s breath evened back out. He propped himself up on his elbow to better watch Akechi’s expression as he slowly pulled his fingers out, crooking them slightly up.

“ _Akira!_ ” Akechi jolted, his eyes flying open.

Akira smirked down at Akechi’s startled expression. “Right there, huh? Guess I found a good spot.” He gently massaged just at the edges of the bundles of nerves around his prostate, stimulating them without overloading them.

“Ah-Akira, please, Akira, _ah!_ ”

One of Akechi’s hands twitched, then moved to clutch at Akira’s shoulder. Akira almost chided him for moving it without permission, but the desperate way it clung to him changed his mind. Akechi shuddered, then started moving against Akira’s hand, making wounded noises every time Akira’s fingers rubbed against his prostate. His other hand clenched and released in the bedspread, spasming when Akira hit his prostate particularly hard.

“Look at you,” Akira crooned, “who would’ve thought that the great Detective Prince Goro Akechi would love being stuffed and fucked?” Akira had been managing to ignore his own arousal fairly well until this point, but the vision Akechi made, sweaty and soft and _vulnerable_ , was making it impossible to push it into the background.

“There are – _ah_ – there are many things you,” Akechi punched out a breath as he ground down hard, “you don’t know about me.” He tried to smirk up at Akira, but his expression was much too sweet to pull it off.

“Mmm, I certainly don’t know how you can go from perfectly malleable to snarky as fast as you do,” Akira responded. “I suppose this just means I’ll have to try harder.” He pressed hard at Akechi’s prostate before pulling his fingers nearly fully out.

Akechi gasped as Akira pressed a third finger to his loosened entrance. “Yes! Akira, Akira please, please, now, _Akira_.”

“With how nicely you just asked, I don’t think I could refuse,” Akira purred. He pushed three fingers into Akechi, rougher than before, impatient, and watched as Akechi tossed his head at the feeling. Akechi’s nails bit into his shoulder, and the spark of pain drove him to slam the last inch in hard. _Oops…_

Akechi shouted a sharp noise, but then immediately started moving to fuck himself. He met Akira’s gaze with hazy and wet eyes, then tipped his head back with a whine.

Akira took the invitation and dropped his head to plant biting kisses down the length of Akechi’s exposed neck. He sucked at the already darkening bite mark he left earlier, listening as Akechi’s noises pitched up.

“Do it, do it, Akira, please,” Akechi begged, breathless.

Akira nosed under the corner of Akechi’s jaw. “You want another bite?”

Akechi bent his head further back and pushed his neck towards Akira’s mouth. “Yes, please, bite me, Akira—”

Akira sunk his teeth into the flesh just under Akechi’s jaw.

Akechi jolted, then moaned as he ground down again. “Akira, I-I want – _mph_ – please, _Akira_ ,” he panted, “ _fuck me._ ”

“Fuck, yeah, okay, lemme just find a condom,” Akira stammered. He gently placed Akechi’s leg back onto the bed and scrambled up, pulling off his dirtied gloves. Akechi murmured complaints and tried to cling to him, but then flopped back onto the bed and pouted. Akira paused to kiss his pout and grin at him, “Don’t worry, honey, I’ll just be a sec.” He crouched down to dig in the drawer with the first aid supplies, quickly finding a sterile condom.

“Put gloves back on,” Akechi grumbled from behind him.

“What?” Akira looked at him blankly. Akechi wouldn’t look at him, instead focusing on the case the sounds had been in. A beat longer, and Akira felt his breath catch as he understood. “Oh, the surgical gloves?” He smirked as Akechi glanced in his direction, then away half a second later. “You liked those, huh?”

Akechi hesitated, then nodded.

“That’s easy, babe,” Akira drawled, grabbing fresh gloves as he finally stripped completely. The relief of no longer being crushed in his jeans was nearly orgasmic in of itself. He climbed back on the bed and pulled the gloves on. He took a second to drag his fingertips across Akechi’s chest and stomach, watching as he twitched. He thumbed Akechi’s nipple and followed the resulting tremor down to his cock.

“Akira, _please,_ don’t tease anymore,” Akechi begged, trying to tug Akira back between his legs.

Akira allowed himself to be positioned, then leaned down to take Akechi’s mouth. He pulled at Akechi’s bottom lip, nibbling on it, then swept into his mouth proper. Akechi’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding them together. When he felt Akechi’s breath hitch, he broke the kiss. “Patience,” he murmured, “I’ve got you.”

Sitting back up, Akira ripped open the condom and carefully rolled it on, the sensation of his fingers on his cock making him shiver. He grabbed the lube and quickly slicked himself up before pushing Akechi’s leg over his shoulder again and lining himself up. “Ready?” He softly asked.

Akechi’s hands reclaimed their positions on Akira’s shoulders, one lightly tugging at the curls at the base of his skull. “Please,” he answered.

Akira braced himself, then slowly pushed in. Even with the preparation, Akechi was tight. Akira let his head drop to rest against Akechi’s chest as he steadily pressed forwards, shoving Akechi’s knee nearly flush to his shoulder. He could hear Akechi hold and release his breath in short gasps just above his head, and he felt Akechi’s nails start to draw blood with how tightly he was held.

Akira held still as he finally bottomed out. Akechi’s snug heat nearly pushed him over the edge; he desperately focused on the boy below him to distract himself. He dropped sloppy kisses across Akechi’s chest, painting his way towards the already bruising bite he had left. Akechi shifted under him, apparently unable to decide whether he wanted to push up into the kisses or pull away from where they were connected. One hand held Akechi’s hips steady; the other pressed into the bed next to Akechi’s face to keep himself steady. Akira placed a soft kiss on the bruise, then pushed himself up to watch the play of Akechi’s expressions as he adjusted.

His eyebrows were still pulled tight, but the pain was already slowly fading out. He met Akira’s gaze with a look of wide-eyed confusion, as if surprised to feel a cock inside him after all the prep. He blinked a couple times, flushed from ear to ear. Slowly, he swallowed.

Akira couldn’t help but follow the motion of Akechi’s throat.

When he managed to tear his eyes away and back to Akechi’s face, he was met with a mellow smirk.

“See something you like?” Akechi murmured. Though he was acting coy, his eyes were clear and honest, and Akira swore he could see every emotion and thought as they happened.

…Akira was short-circuiting. He could actually feel individual thoughts screech to a halt. Static overtook every quip and joke he had. A quick fuck he could have handled, but this? This felt like Akechi was baring everything to him. And he was enchanted with what he saw. Enchanted and utterly _stupid_.

”Uh,” he eloquently responded, feeling every inch the idiot, “yes?”

Akechi stared back, startled. Then he burst into quiet giggles. “You,” he managed between the giggles, “are ridiculous. That was supposed to be _smooth_.”

Akira could feel his face heat with embarrassment. “Hey, I can be smooth _and_ ridiculous. It’s not my fault that you’re just so adorably provocative that I forgot what words are.”

Akechi rolled his eyes, still smiling softly. “’Adorably provocative?’ I suppose that does prove it then; I can’t tell if that was a ridiculous thing to say, or a smooth one.” Shaking his head, he cut off Akira’s response. He linked his hands around the back of Akira’s neck and pulled him down to breathe against his lips, “But you seem to have forgotten something else.”

Barely resisting the near magnetic pull of Akechi’s lips, Akira whispered, “Why don’t you remind me then?”

As their lips crashed back together, Akechi rolled his body up into Akira’s. The motion pressed Akira deeper into Akechi, causing them both to gasp into the kiss. Akira slowly pulled his hips back, then pressed deep again. He swallowed Akechi’s whine and settled into a measured pace. Dragged his cock out deliberate, felt every twitch and clench of Akechi’s body under and around him. Buried himself again, listened as Akechi panted sharp noises and tried to force him faster. Every few strokes, he ground deep, aiming for the spot that made Akechi fall apart earlier.

“Fuck, _Akira_ , please, st-stop going – _ah!_ – stop going so slow!” Akechi stuttered out, clawing into Akira’s back, raising sharp red lines across his shoulder blades.

Akira shoved in hard, finally slamming into Akechi’s prostate and tearing a wailing cry from the boy under him.

“You don’t like slow?” Akira pushed closer, relentless against the sensitive nerves wracking Akechi’s body with pleasure. “I’m enjoying it, personally.”

Akechi couldn’t answer. He could barely breathe. Each press of Akira’s cock would punch out what air Akechi gathered, and he couldn’t manage to draw in a full breath between thrusts. His hands had locked onto Akira’s back, nails digging harshly in. His entire body was nearly vibrating from the stimulation, his hips stuttering in Akira’s grasp, fucking himself in jerky motions. His eyes were squeezed shut, overwhelmed.

Akira took pity on him, and shifted to take pressure off his prostate. Akechi immediately collapsed, shaking. His eyelids twitched, and eyes blown to only pupil drifted up to meet Akira’s. Akira was stunned to see tears slowly gathering in the corners of Akechi’s eyes, wetting his eyelashes before dripping down his face.

” _….please…._ ”

Akira barely caught the word. Blinking, he carefully moved his hand off Akechi’s hip to gently wipe the tears from his face. The glove just smeared the drops across his face. “What was that, darling?”

Akechi hiccupped, more tears falling. “Please, ‘kira, please, please fuck me, please,” Akechi kept mumbling, obviously trying to keep eye contact but drifting off every couple words. He made small inviting motions with his hips, as if to encourage Akira to use him.

“You sure?” Akira wanted to push Akechi, but he didn’t want to hurt him if he wasn’t present enough to know what he was asking for.

Akechi nodded near deliriously. “I…” he trailed off, searching for words through his haziness. “Hard, please?” He kneaded at Akira’s back, lightly pulling him close and then letting go.

“You want it hard?” Akira cupped Akechi’s cheek, carefully forcing him to make eye contact again.

Akechi gave a faraway smile and nodded, gentler this time. “Mhm,” he agreed.

Akira watched his expression carefully, trying to determine how out of it Akechi was. He seemed aware enough, if still a little dreamy and weepy.

“You’re gonna have to let me sit up, then, babe,” Akira told him. “I don’t have the leverage to give you what you want like this.”

Akechi frowned, but, after a sniffle, let Akira go. His hands fell down to hold the one on his cheek, stopping Akira from going too far. Akechi’s fingertips slowly drifted across the material of the glove, petting it in small motions.

“Can I have that back?” Akira tugged faintly at their tangled hands, amused.

“Mnph,” Akechi shook his head, holding Akira’s hand tighter in his and pressing his face into it. He gave an upset snuffle, then carefully ran his cheek against Akira’s palm, feeling the friction of the glove against the delicate skin.

 “No? Well, I guess I can work without it,” Akira couldn’t help laughing. Akechi really was just too cute. “Though, could we compromise with it on the bed?”

Akechi processed the question, nose scrunching up in thought. Slowly, he let go with one hand and moved them to the mattress next to his hips.

“There we go, such a good boy for me,” Akira cooed.

Akechi’s breath hitched and his wide eyes jerked back to Akira’s. He was somehow flushing harder than before, and his hand gripped Akira’s harder.

Akira paused, watching Akechi’s reaction. “Yeah?” He asked, “You liked that? Being told you’re my good boy?”

Akechi whined, eyes closing and body moving in a sinuous wave. The movement dragged him along Akira’s cock, and they both groaned at the feeling.

“Okay,” Akira said, breathless, “Yup, praise definitely confirmed as good, gotcha.”

Akira ducked down for a fast kiss, then, sitting back up, drew their hands up to drop one on Akechi’s wrist. He settled back on his knees and braced his free hand around Akechi’s thigh where it crossed his chest.

“Now I’m gonna give my good boy what he asked for,” Akira assured.

“ _’kira_ , please!” Akechi mewled. His free hand tangled in the sheets above his head, pulling fretfully at them as he tried to shift Akira deeper into him. He sobbed out a couple breaths when Akira’s grip prevented him from moving, fresh tears falling.

Akira waited until Akechi had gone slack again, then punched his hips forwards, hitting deep with punishing force.

Akechi yelped, tears dripping faster as he started to brokenly beg again.

Akira pulled out slowly, then thrust forwards again, shifting Akechi up the bed slightly. Akechi took it, crying harder when Akira repeated the motion a third time. Akira set a relentless pattern, crawling withdrawals followed by explosive thrusts.

Akechi could barely catch his breath, and the breath he did have he used bawling out pleas for Akira to fuck him harder, faster, _more_.

Akira could feel his heart racing, his own lungs struggling to keep up with his steadily increasing pace. But those seemed secondary to the sight of Akechi getting messier with sweat and precome and tears. The bite on his neck had darkened into a purple flower, and the one under his jaw was on its way to a similar shade. Akira couldn’t believe that the perfectly put together Detective Prince he saw on TV was the same boy as the disheveled, begging, _sexy as fuck_ creature under him.

Akira slammed in, grinding hard into Akechi’s prostate, and watched as he choked on a scream, his dick twitching around the sound in it. His eyes had snapped open, but he only started blankly ahead, completely overwhelmed.

“ _Fuck_ , babe,” Akira gasped. He felt like his brain was melting between Akechi’s heat and reactions. ”Look at you, you’re taking my cock so well, squeezing me so tight, such a good boy.”

“ _Ah-Akira!_ ” Akechi nearly shrieked, eyes rolling back in his head.

Akira found himself launching into a new rhythm as Akechi clenched around him. He fucked into Akechi as fast and hard as he physically could. Sweat dripped into his eyes, but he couldn’t bear to blink and miss even a fraction of a second of Akechi’s expressions. He was gonna save the memory of Akechi’s face with his dick in him for the rest of his life, no matter how long that ended up being. He had only one regret. All the time they had spent getting here, and Akira thought he was gonna blow after only a couple minutes.

“So good, such a good boy, oh my god,” Akira heard himself babble, though it sounded like someone else was talking through water more than it sounded like his own voice. “I’m so close, you’re so good, Akechi, god!”

Akechi whined, high and loud. “M-me too, me too, ‘kira, please!”

Akira was seconds away; he could feel the tension building low in his gut, heat buzzing up his spine. A glance down at where Akechi was swallowing him almost did him in. But a glint of silver caught his eye. Akira forced his hips still. “Shit, okay, hold on a sec, I’ve got to get the sound out of you first.”

“’kira, Akira, no, don’t, please,” Akechi begged, trying to fuck himself on Akira’s cock. Akira’s words hadn’t made a dent in Akechi’s desperation, and he couldn’t stand the stop.

Akira attempted to hold Akechi still, but couldn’t manage it with only one hand. “Akechi, babe, I need my hand back, you’re gonna end up hurting yourself if you don’t stop moving.”

But Akechi just shook his head, clutching harder to Akira and frantic movements increasing.

Needing something that would distract Akechi without throwing him over the edge, Akira let go of Akechi’s thigh and reached for his face. He firmly took Akechi’s chin in hand and pulled it so he faced him. He carefully slipped two fingers in Akechi’s mouth and pressed down just a bit.

Immediately, Akechi took a sharp inhale past his fingers. His hips slowed as he refocused on the taste of the medical gloves on his tongue. Wide eyes met Akira’s before they slowly slipped closed, and Akechi groaned as he started lapping at the glove, drawing the fingers in further. Tears dripped down his face still, but he was no longer heaving heavy sobs.

Akira, relieved, found he was able to slip his other hand free from Akechi’s and used it to finally stop the motion of Akechi’s hips.

“Thought that might get your attention,” he said. He used his hold on Akechi’s jaw to gently shake his head and drag his awareness back. Once he had direct, if clouded with tears, eye contact again, he continued. “I need you to be a good boy and not move while I take the sound out, okay?”

Akechi shuddered and gave a hard suck, gently pressing teeth to Akira’s fingers. But he nodded docilely, relaxing down into the bed.

“I’m gonna take my hand back now, babe, just stay good for me and stay still.” Akira gradually reclaimed his hand, placing it on Akechi’s hips with the other.

Akechi pouted, but didn’t move.

“Good boy, just like that,” Akira murmured. He carefully braced one hand at the base of Akechi’s cock to hold him steady, the other hand finding the handle of the sound. He slowly pulled the sound up, catching Akechi’s hips when they reflexively bucked up at the sensation.

Akechi whimpered and started trembling again, but stayed relaxed, other than the involuntary motions of his hips. His tears picked back up, breath occasionally hitching in his throat as the sound dragged against delicate nerves.

“Shh,” Akira soothed, “almost done, just be patient a second longer.” He drew the sound free, and placed it on the bed. “There, see? All set now.” He lightly stroked Akechi’s dick, watching as a flood of precome gushed out.

“ _Akira!_ ” Akechi nearly jackknifed, his hands jumping in an aborted move to protect his sore cock.

“Sensitive, huh?” Akira firmed his strokes, letting Akechi’s hips pump into his hand.

Akechi whined and settled into a pattern. Fuck up into Akira’s hand, then down onto his cock. His movements got more frustrated after a few circles though, unable to get the power he wanted.

“’kira, please, please fuck me, _Akira!_ ”

Akira let him stutter for a few more moments, then thrust up just as Akechi moved back. Akechi yelped, and he eagerly took up Akira’s harsher rhythm. Akira sped up his pace bit by bit, tightened his hold on Akechi’s cock little by little, until he was once more fucking into Akechi as hard and fast as he could.

Akechi was sobbing again. Each thrust was punctuated by a soft _ah, ah, ah!_ , and each stroke garnered a strangled gasp. His hands reached for Akira, and he let them lock onto his shoulders. While the pause had given them a bit of a break, Akira could feel them both rapidly winding back up. The fire at the base of his spine was nearly consuming his thoughts, and the way Akechi’s hands convulsed on his shoulders pointed to Akechi being close again as well.

“C’mon, c’mon, be a good boy and come for me,” Akira muttered, taking a moment to grind into Akechi’s prostate and jack him off even faster.

Akechi abruptly went tense, then pulled Akira down and close, sobbing so hard he couldn’t breathe. His hips desperately pressed into Akira’s hand, cock nearly spasming with the force of his orgasm.

Akira milked him through it, and kept stroking him even after he was spent. The flutter of Akechi’s muscles nearly had pulled him over the edge as well, and the twitching of his overstimulated body served as a pseudo-massage around his cock that he couldn’t help but fuck into. Akechi whined at the thrust, but was too out of it to complain coherently. Akira picked up a fast and light pace, near desperate himself to finally come.

Caught by the dull shine, he released Akechi’s cock and trailed his hand through the pearly come streaked across Akechi’s chest. He thumbed a nipple and watched as Akechi flinched away, face furrowing in distant pain. Tears were still falling from Akechi’s eyes, and Akira moved to wipe them away. Fingers covered in come nearly smeared across Akechi’s cheeks before Akira redirected them, not wanting to risk getting come in Akechi’s eyes. Instead he offered them to Akechi to lick clean, and was surprised when Akechi didn’t even hesitate, sedately licking at his come-covered glove and sucking his fingers into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Akira wheezed, the mirroring tight heats around his fingers and cock breaking his concentration down, his hips stuttering and focus dissolving to only those two sensations. One last thrust in, and Akira felt his world explode in heat and pleasure.

 

 

Endless minutes later, Akira realized Akechi was squirming under him, trying to pull him close.

“Just…” Akira panted, “Just gimme a second to breathe.” He stayed hovering over Akechi for a few more breaths, his head hanging and listening to his heartbeat slow back down to a mostly normal pace. He carefully drew his, now clean, hand back and used it to hold the condom in place as he pulled out, shakily tying it closed and tossing it and his gloves in the trash can next to the desk. That done, he collapsed on his side next to Akechi, immediately finding himself with an armful of clingy, teary detective.

Akechi buried his face in Akira’s chest, his arms folding between them to clutch fretfully at Akira’s shoulders. He was crying still, though now near silent instead of the hiccoughing sobs of before, and Akira could just barely make out words between the sniffles.

“ _I’m sorry, sorry, I’m just, I can’t, please, I’m sorry,_ ” Akechi cried.

“Shh…” Akira hugged him tighter, nuzzling down into Akechi’s hair. “I know, it’s okay, you’re okay…” He gently started to rock them as best he could lying down. “It was a lot, just get it out, I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you,” Akira soothed.

Akechi shook his head, clutching tighter, but the reassurance seemed to start calming him down despite his rejection. Akira just kept murmuring assurances, running a hand gently down Akechi’s back. Slowly, heartbeat by heartbeat, Akechi’s breathing settled, and he relaxed into Akira’s embrace.

“There we go, that’s a good boy,” Akira said, relieved that Akechi was no longer on the edge of panic.

Akechi shuddered, then went slack. He sniffled a couple more times, then sighed out all the remaining tension in his frame, leaning hard into Akira.

Akira laid there enjoying Akechi’s faint snuffles and hums as he got comfortable, basking in the peaceful sharing of body warmth. He carded his hand through Akechi’s hair, listening to his breathing slow towards sleep. Before Akechi could properly fall asleep, though, Akira gently shook his shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, tone low and affectionate, “if you want to fall asleep on me, we should do it in my bed instead of here.”

Akechi mumbled incomprehensible, vaguely annoyed sounding syllables but nodded and let Akira lift him into a sitting position.

Akira propped him against the wall and started gathering the various trash and materials they used. He dumped all the trash, carefully setting aside the sound. He grabbed a couple fresh alcohol pads, quickly wiping down the sound. He put the clean sound down on the desk next to the case containing the others. Turning back to Akechi, Akira could tell he was only barely staying awake, slowly blinking and huddled into himself.

Akira felt a soft smile spread at the sight. Akechi was just _so friggin adorable_. Akira pulled the sheet on the bed loose and climbed up on the bed in front of Akechi.

“Hey there,” Akira roused Akechi. “Wanna uncurl a second so I can clean you up?”

Akechi grumbled, but sleepily moved to sit up more, one hand rising to rub at his eye. He yawned, and then slumped forwards onto Akira.

“Yeah, I know,” Akira sympathized, wiping Akechi down with easy caresses. “That took a lot of energy, didn’t it?” He dropped a kiss on the side of Akechi’s head, the only place he could easily reach. “But don’t you feel nice now?”

Akechi nodded after a moment, curling towards Akira, like he wanted to crawl into his lap.

Akira let the blanket fall, both of them as clean as they’re gonna get for now. He wrapped his arms around Akechi’s shoulders, letting hushed peace surround them again. He started humming under his breath, tune reminiscent of the song he hears constantly around town.

Eventually, Akechi started shivering. He tried to push closer to Akira, huffing when he realized that they were already as close as possible.

Akira laughed softly, leaning back to rub at Akechi’s arms and catch his eye. “I’ve got a nice space heater back home,” he offered, “but we do have to get dressed before we can move there.”

Akechi scrunched his nose in displeasure at the idea of having to get up, but nodded, docile.

“…Okay…” he whispered.

He let Akira gradually pull him off the bed and took the clothes Akira handed him. He stood there, blinking exhaustion and holding his wrinkled outfit, as Akira quickly dressed himself.

Akira turned back, settling the casual black blazer over his shoulders. Akechi just standing there, looking young and defenseless and just a bit lost, made a pang of _something_ bruise his heart. He had a feeling that he would never be able to see the abrasively polite Detective Prince without remembering the sweet boy standing in front of him now. If he was lucky, he might be able to see this side of Akechi again. If this last heist went well.

Akira shook off the bleak thoughts, stepping forwards. “Want some help there, babe?”

Akechi looked down at the clothes he was holding, like he had forgotten what he was supposed to do with them. He slowly shook his head, starting to organize the garments and put them on. “It’s okay,” he said, his voice subdued, “thank you.”

Akira nodded, watching Akechi struggle with his buttons. Before he could offer to help again though, Akechi got them and pulled his sweater on. His hair puffed up once his head popped out of the sweater, and Akechi just carelessly pushed it back, not even bothering to neaten it. He sleepily pulled his underwear and pants up, then slipped his shoes on. Akechi swayed in place, rubbing at his eye again and just barely stopping a yawn.

Akira quickly scrawled out a note and dropped it on Tae’s desk, then reached for Akechi’s free hand.

“C’mon, sleepyhead,” Akira encouraged, “time to go cuddle and pass out in my nice warm room.”

Akechi let Akira guide him, eyes closing and trusting Akira to get him there safely. “Yes, please…”

Akira gave a gentle squeeze to the warm hand in his and started out of the clinic, bringing Akechi home.

 

 

 

_Sorry we broke into your clinic, Takemi, and sorry for the mess! Thanks for the free supplies though ;D xoxo Akira_

_[ONE NEW MESSAGE]_

_Guinea pig – you’re lucky my security alarm has video on it, and that you’re such a good little guinea pig. It sounded like you had a fun time, though I never would have expected it from that prissy detective boy. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna blab, but you can expect a special new medicine waiting for you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you! This was my first fic, and damn if it didn't want to drag itself out. So much love to [cinereous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous) and habenaria_radiata for all the help and encouragement! And for daring me to do this in the first place lol.
> 
> Also, the note left by Akira was basically lifted from a suggestion by [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata), so thank you again, Radi, for letting me have it! <3


End file.
